The Apology Dinner
by Starscream1998
Summary: (RID NEVER HAPPENED!) Starscream had been healed by Ratchet after he was found, having been beaten by the Predacons. After that however, he disappeared, and no one saw him until three years later, when the four remaining members of Team Prime got a mysterious invitation to a dinner in their honor. What will come of this? Read and find out.


**The Apology Dinner**

it had been about five years since the war had been over. Cybertron was mostly rebuilt, and all seemed well. Nothing really happened that was out of the ordinary. All of the old Decepticons had either been placed into prison, or had redeemed themselves in one way or another, all except for Starscream.

Starscream had been missing for about three years. No one knew where he went. He had been found by a couple of soldiers, beaten and presumed dead by the hands of the Predacons. The Predacons had been dealt with, and Starscream had healed. The original plan was to place him in prison, but then he just disappeared. No one had said they were hurt, he didn't even try to harm anyone. He was just gone one day. No one thought anything of it, or the carrier drone that delivered four letters to four Autobots on the same day. The letters were strikingly similar, saying this.

"You have been cordially invited to attend a dinner in your honor. Please ground Bridge yourself to the following coordinates, and make sure that you are mass shifted down to human size. This dinner will take place in 2 weeks, Earth time. I thank you in advance for your attendance."

The recipients of the letters thought that this was very strange, but they went ahead and set their own ground Bridge coordinates. All four living members of Team Prime we're very surprised to see each other arriving to the exact same coordinates. They looked at their letters, and saw that they were strikingly similar, and then saw where they were. The destination to which they had been asked to be Bridged, was a large estate on planet Earth. The place looked like it belonged to royalty.

"Maybe some king or queen got word of us from agent Fowler and they're recognizing our accomplishments?" Bulkhead questioned.

"I do not believe agent Fowler would have slipped any word of us to just anyone." Ratchet, being the sensible one, responded.

The Autobots were just about to question this further, when they heard a voice from Far Below them. Looking down, they saw a man who was small in stature even for humans. He had silver hair, and was dressed very nicely.

"Greetings Autobots." the man said, bowing low before them. "I am Richard. I will be guiding you this evening. Now, if you could all please mass shift down, dinner is waiting for you in the Grand Dining Hall."

"Our host does know we don't actually eat human food, right?" Arcee asked.

"Worry not." Richard said. "We are very well aware of what you all eat. Now please, make yourselvs human size, and follow me."

Using the mass shifters, the Autobots followed Richard inside. The interior of the palace, was as impressive as the exterior. There were two large rooms either side of the Grand Center Hall, and at the back of the hall, was a large, grand staircase. The Autobots were lead just behind the grand hall, to a dining room, we're 5 cubes of Energon had been set out.

The Autobots sort of cringed at this, as one of them was at the head table, presumably for Optimus Prime. Obviously, the host had not been made aware that Optimus Prime was no longer with them. They sat at the places that were presumably meant for them. Richard left them to their own devices, and they waited for the host to arrive. all of them silently wondered who the host might be, but none of them expected who walked into the entrance of the Grand Dining Hall. Richard had come back in, and announced him.

"Announcing the arrival of your host for this evening." Richard said, bowing low, before moving out of the way.

Every cybertronian in the room gasoed. Well, at least every Autobot in the room did. Entering the dining room, proud as ever, head and wings held high, was Starscream, former commander of the Decepticons. That was not the most surprising thing.

The most surprising thing, was the fact that on the arm of the former Commander, was a young human woman. She appeared to be between the age of 25 and 30. She was very small, and had a kind warm smile on her face, but her eyes seemed to be looking in all different directions. Her hair was fairly dark brown, short, and very curled. She wore an elegant red velvet dress, with a silver necklace. unsurprisingly, Starscream was the first to speak.

"Hello all." he said, the confidence in his voice never leaving.

Starscream guided the woman on his arm to a chair right next to the head of the table. Like a gentleman, surprising everyone, he pushed the chair out, and assisted the human woman to her seat. He then proceeded to push the chair in for her, then sat himself at the head of the table, Crossing his hands, and offering what appeared to be a surprisingly genuine smile.

"I understand you must all be very confused at this moment." Starscream said.

all of the Autobots gave him a, "Uh, YEAH!" look.

"Allow,me to explain." Starscream began. "After I escaped Cybertron, I came back to Earth, but was shot down by one of your military. It just so happened that I landed in the backyard of Rowan." he said, padding the shoulder of the young woman with surprising gentleness. "I had to stay in her yard for a while, and we got very close. One thing led to another, and the next thing I know, my spark is Tangled in the web of affection for a lovely young woman who I am very happy to have in my life. she has changed my spark for the better. It is because of her, that I have mended my ways. She is also the reason you are all here tonight. I have been trying desperately for years to repent for all I've done. I can begin with an honest apology. I know I have done very many things wrong to you all, but I need you all to understand that I have indeed changed. This is why I invited you for this dinner, so we could all get to know each other on a more fresh basis."

The Autobots in the room were stunned. Starscream didn't have the usual smarmy tone in his voice that he always carried. He actually sounded genuine. Of course, this could have just been that he was taking acting classes or something. After all, this was still Starscream. However, he did glance around the room, and his smile never faltered.

Everyone's eyes shifted to Rowan. She didn't appear to be in fear, or anything. She looked genuinely happy, but didn't say anything. Perhaps Starscream silenced her? No one knew. She didn't appear to have any physical injuries that may have suggested abuse, but then again she was wearing a very modest dress. Her eyes didn't appear to be looking at any one thing. They kept moving, as if unable to focus. in fact, everyone was surprised when Rowan was the one to break the silence after about 2 minutes.

"I know you all may not be able to believe what Star is saying." Rowan said, in a gentle, educated voice. "In fact, I myself have issues with forgiveness. When I was younger, I had to deal with a very emotionally abusive family member. It was very difficult, but I was forced to push through. It was because of this family member, and other events in my life, that I could not trust anyone. That was, until I met Star. I noticed how much the both of us had in common. After a while, he had opened up to me about his past. He had told me of his cruel master, and all he had been put through. He also told me of all the things he had committed. While he has done some horrible things that would be considered unforgivable, I also recognize that anyone and everyone deserves a second chance. I understand this is the way that you Autobots perceive things too. I do hope I am not wrong." she said, looking to the Autobots for some kind of response. She checked her wrist, where an elegant golden watch sat, and said, "I wonder what's taking so long with my dinner?"

"Do not worry my darling. I shall check on its progress. Converse among yourselves. I shall return shortly." Starscream said before getting up, padding Rowan gently on the head, and strolling out of the room.

Everyone was silent. No one really knew what to say. Everyone was skeptical, and Rowan seemed to be both nervous and defensive at the same time.

"If you're a hostage here, blink three times. We'll get you out of here." Arcee said in a hushed voice.

"Excuse me?" Rowan asked, her voice, instead of the soft tone it once had, now taking a defensive tone.

"Oh, so he has mind-controlled you then." Ratchet said.

"And where is that insane idea coming from?" Rowan asked, her voice seeming to get more sorrowful, but still emanating the softness it naturally had. "How can you not understand what this is? I thought of anyone, you all understood the concept of atonement.".

"Not from Starscream." Arcee said, her voice becoming emotional as well.

"And why is he so different than anyone else?" Rowan asked.

"He is very clever, and good at the art of deception. He may have your heart now, but he will break it if you're not careful. He has done far worse. After all, he..." Arcee started, but was stopped by Rowan.

"Yes I know. He killed your partner." Rowan said. "I understand exactly how you're feeling. If anyone did that to Starscream, I would never forgive them. I understand why you cannot forgive him, but I need you to know he is trying. You see how he is with me. He has been very gentle with me, since we've been together. He accepts me for everything that I am, including the fact that I'm severely visually impaired. He is the only one to believe in me, without pushing me to do something I know I can't. How can you say he isn't worthy of at least listening to? You Autobots are so hypocritical. You say you accept everyone, but you don't. You only accept the ones who fit into your perfect little mold. You're worse than the freaking Democrats. I cannot believe I thought this was a good idea. Star has wanted to get this off his chest for so long. H.e has had nightmares about the things he's been put through, and the things he's done. He just wanted to show you that he's changed. If you cannot accept that, then I cannot associate with you." Rowan said, now crying silent tears, as she got up and left the dining room abruptly.

Unfortunately for the Autobots, that was the moment Starscream chose to come back in the room.

"What happened?" Starscream asked, with not a tone of anger or accusation in his voice, just a general tone of confusion.

"What have you done to her Starscream?" Arcee asked, pure accusation emanating throughout her voice.

You all missunderstand." Starscream said. "It is not what I have done to her, it is what she has done to me. She has made me think about all the things I have done wrong. She has held my servos and told me that it is okay to be weak sometimes. She has looked me straight in the Optics, or as much as she can with her vision issues, and told me that I am worth the universe. No one has ever told me that. I may have believed it myself, but it was never true in the eyes of anyone else. She made me realize that all the things I did, I did because I was trying to earn approval from some upper Force. I was scraping and scrounging just to get by with who I was. I was never happy. At least, not until I met Rowan. She genuinely cares. She knew I was a criminal, but she took me in any way. When I first met her, I thought she was just a worthless little human. I never realized how much love I could gain from such a being that I thought couldn't understand it. It turns out, she understands everything I went through. She helped me realize humility, genuine generosity, and most importantly, honor. I know you all can never forgive me, but I only ask that you not separate Rowan and I. I know you would not want to see two partners be split up. Now, you all may have your Energon as you will, but I must attend to Rowan, who I am sure is in desperate need of comfort." without another word, Starscream left the room.

Arcee reflected on all that had been said. She knew that the death of Cliffjumper hurt her very much, but at the same time, she had killed many Decepticons. Over the years, she had learned that the troops were not just Mindless drones. They had feelings, Sparks, and lives just like everyone else. They had dreams and ambitions. She had offlined too many of them thinking they were just Mindless, when they were not. For all she knew, she could have terminated someone else's beloved partner, and not even have known it. That was another point too, did Starscream actually know Cliffjumper was her partner before that day? Her helm was spinning. she didn't really know what to think, but she knew she couldn't just leave someone in emotional distress. The only way things could work, is if she apologized herself for being so judgmental.

She stood, and wandered around the house for a bit. Indeed the place was magnificent and huge. She got lost at some point, but she ended up finding herself on the third floor, in the entrance to a big Ballroom. The room had many mirrors around it, making it look way bigger than it actually was. It was bright and Airy, and very empty, except for the small white baby grand piano that lingered in the corner that was being played by none other than the wife of Starscream herself.

The melody she was playing was a sweet gentle melody in D Major. It seemed to be played with a lightness of the heart, but a sadness as well. this was evident in the silent tears the young woman was crying. To the surprise of Arcee, Starscream was sitting next to her, gently petting her head, silently listening as she played. His wings were lowered, as if his guard was lowered, and his optics were closed.

"I need you to know that no matter what they said, I still love you and hold you very close to my spark." Starscream said in a surprisingly gentle and quiet voice.

"Of course I know that. I just wish they did. why can't they understand that you've changed?" Rowan asked, the tears very evident in her choked voice.

"Darling, I told you this wouldn't be just something that could happen overnight." Starscream said.

"I know." Rowan said, sighing and wrapping her arms around Starscream. "I just don't want them separating us. Especially with Little Star on the way." she then buried her head in Starscream's chest.

Arcee was very surprised, and without thinking, she asked, "You're with sparkling?"

Rowan held Starscream more tightly, and buried her face even more in his chest. However, Starscream simply rose his optics to look at Arcee, and silently waved her over.

"Surprisingly, human DNA and cybertronian CNA are actually compatible. We didn't even know this, until she told me three weeks ago of our future blessing. this is why it was imperative that I tell you all about her. this way, you wouldn't find me later, and separate a family.'" Starscream said, bearing no accusation in his voice.

"I could never see a family separated. I've been through that. I won't separate the two of you. While this may be very hard for me to accept, I can try." Arcee said.

"Thank you." Rowan said, turning her head to face Arcee, a genuine smile on her face.

**NINE MONTHS LATER!**

"Alright Rowan, I believe you are ready." Ratchet said.

"I have been for 67 hours." she said in the most angry voice anyone had ever heard from her, looking to Starscream, who had a Grimace on his face at how tightly she was holding his servo.

"Don't worry Rowan." June, who served as Ratchet's nurse and midwife, said in a reassuring voice while patting Rowan on the back. "You're doing really well."

Ratchet ordered Rowan to push, and after a while of laborsome pushing, due to the fact that the little one had wings like her sire that got stuck, the little one finally arrived.

Congratulations were not the first words to come from Ratchet's mouth. After all, as soon as the little one was born, she came out screaming, which led ratchet to say, "She has her Sire's voice."

The CNA overtook the DNA,and it was for this reason, that though she was a fem, the little one looked exactly like her sire. It was thus, she was named Starscream the second. After all, Starscream is a pretty neutral name.

As the family was together, just enjoying the new arrival, Starscream looked to ratchet and in the most Genuine Voice anyone had ever heard from him he said, "Thank you, Ratchet."

Everyone knew That even after all the years of war, and even after everything Starscream had done, in this moment, none of that mattered. What mattered now was the new little arrival squeaking and giggling as she held onto her sire. Everyone was happy in that moment, and it was a happiness that had not been felt in a very long time. As it turned out, Starscream The Second was the first natural-born sparkling since the war, and it was thus that she was highly recognized. Everyone knew that with this little arrival, things could finally be moved forward, forgiveness could somehow be earned, and peace could finally be achieved.


End file.
